Lista degli aggiornamenti del sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross
In questa pagina è riportata una lista cronologica degli aggiornamenti e dei rilasci dal sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. Cronologia degli aggiornamenti 2007 |-|03= - JP= ;Kanji オッス！オラクロス！サイトを地味に復活させたぞ！ あんまり外部に漏らしたくないから、絶対、このアドレスを知り合いとかに教えないでくれよ！ 親友とかでもダメだぞ！教えた人は信用してる人だからな！オラとの約束だ！ とりあえず何もないのもさびしいのでイラストでも。 剣を鋤にさんとこが製作しているゲームのヒロインのエリス。 ベレー帽とスカートがかわゆい。というか女剣士はかわゆい。 ;Romaji Ossu! Orakurosu! Saito o jimi ni fukkatsu sa seta zo! Anmari gaibu ni morashitakunaikara, zettai, kono adoresu o shiriai toka ni oshienaide kure yo! Shin'yū toka demo dameda zo! Oshieta hito wa shin'yō shi teru hitodakara na! Ora to no yakusokuda! Toriaezu nani mo nai no mo sabishīnode irasuto demo. Ken o suki ni-san toko ga seisaku shite iru gēmu no hiroin no Erisu. Berē-bō to sukāto ga kawayui. To iu ka nyokenshi wa kawayui. }} - 12= - JP= ;Kanji 本日のラクガキ ルーンファクトリー -新牧場物語-よりメインヒロインのミスト。 ミスト様はカブカワイイ！見た目だけなら俺のハートにクリティカルヒット！どれだけカブを貢いだことか･･･ ツクールのほうは進んでるような進んでないような。 ;Romaji Honjitsu no rakugaki. Rūnfakutorī - shinbokujōmonogatari - yori mein hiroin no Misuto. Misuto-sama wa kabukawaii! Mitame dakenara ore no hāto ni kuritikaruhitto! Dore dake kabu o mitsuida koto ka... Tsukūru no hō wa susun deru yōna susun denai yōna. }} - 14= - JP= ;Kanji 本日のラクガキ 微少女剣士ウィルニー。ウィルじゃないよウィルニーだよ。 服のデザインは思いつき即興で。名前は知る人ぞ知る例のあれから。 剣の腰から下げてる地味にのぞいてるクリスタルが上手くかけたと思うよ。うん。 因みにウィルと違ってロングスカートです。はい。 ウィルと違ってお堅い性格をしております。はい。 ウィルと同じで出るとこはあんまり出てません。はい。 この子服装ちゃんと練りこんで看板娘にでもしようかｗ ''ツクールはひたすらマップチップを描く。ひたすらマップを組む。最近そんなカンジ。 最近　絵に使う時間>>>ツクールに使う時間　　でいいのやら悪いのやら。 ;Romaji Honjitsu no rakugaki Bi shōjo kenshi u~irunī. U~iru janai yo u~irunīda yo. Fuku no dezain wa omoitsuki sokkyō de. Namae wa shiruhitozoshiru rei no are kara. Ken no koshi kara sage teru jimi ni nozoi teru kurisutaru ga umaku kaketa to omou yo. Un. Chinamini u~iru to chigatte rongusukātodesu. Hai. U~iru to chigatte o katai seikaku o shite orimasu. Hai. U~iru to onajide deru toko wa anmari detemasen. Hai. Kono ko fukusō chanto neri konde kanbanmusume ni demo shiyou ka w Tsukūru wa hitasura mappu chippu o kaku. Hitasura mappu o kumu. Saikin son'na kanji. Saikin e ni tsukau jikan > > > tsukūru ni tsukau jikande ī no yara warui no yara. }} - 15= - JP= ;Kanji 本日のラクガキ おっさん。おっさん描くの超久しぶり。 リアル友人ヴァルキュアからのリクエスト。 彼の自作小説に出てくるキャラを想像で描いてみてとの事でこうなりました。 描いてる途中にそのキャラの年齢を聞いてみると｢24、5歳｣とのこと。ねーよｗｗｗ でも年食ってるほうが好みらしいです。よかったよかった。 ツクールはマップ組んで、モングラを描きはじめました。 ところでさびしいのでよければ拍手をください。ウィルニーがお答えします。 ;Romaji Honjitsu no rakugaki Ossan. Ossan kaku no chō hisashiburi. Riaru yūjin vu~arukyua kara no rikuesuto. Kare no jisaku shōsetsu ni detekuru kyara o sōzō de kaite mite to no koto de kō narimashita. Kai teru tochū ni sono kyara no nenrei o kiite miruto `24, 5-sai' to no koto. Ne ̄ yo www Demo toshi kutteru hō ga konomirashīdesu. Yokatta yokatta. Tsukūru wa mappu kunde, mongura o kaki hajimemashita. Tokorode sabishīnode yokereba hakushu o kudasai. U~irunī ga okotae shimasu. }} - 16= - JP= ;Kanji '' ;Romaji '' }} }} 2018 |-|01= - EN= ■ Information on the new monster girl 'High Oak' was posted! - JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「ハイオーク」　の情報を掲載しました！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `Haiōku' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! }} }} |-|02= - EN= ■ The information on the new monster girl "Green Worm" was posted! It seems to grow into adults on the next update! - JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「グリーンワーム」　の情報を掲載しました！ 次の更新で成体へと成長するそうですよ！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `Gurīnwāmu' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! Tsugi no kōshin de seitai e to seichō suru sōdesu yo! }} }} Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (JP) Elenco degli updates precedenti, Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Lettera L Categoria:Liste degli aggiornamenti dei siti